The Webslinger and the Devil Hunter
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: There is a new superhuman in Spider Man's city, but who exactly is he? He is as strong and as fast as Thor, as heavily armed as Deadpool, as unkillable as Wolverine, and as abraisive and rude as Tony Stark. His name: Dante.
1. First Contact

The Web Slinger and the Devil Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine.**

Peter Parker entered the Daily Bugle, waving to a few of the staff. As he entered Jameson's office, JJ turned and glowered at him. "Parker! You better have some decent pictures of that menace Spider Man or you're fired!" Peter meekly handed over a picture of Spider Man catching a construction worker whose harness had failed, and another picture of Spider Man leaning against the wall next to a tied up bank robber. "They stink. I'll give you fifty for both of them." Peter rolled his eyes.

As Peter was about to leave the office with his fifty dollars, Jameson's phone rang. "A whole bar in Queens butchered?" cried Jameson. "Some white haired guy in a red coat seen leaving the scene? Police unable to stop him? Parker!" Jameson turned around to tell Peter to go and take photos, but Peter had already vanished. "If he doesn't bring me pictures of this white haired freak, he's fired!"

Spider Man found the bar easily, and the white haired man was standing on the roof of a building a few blocks away, which meant the police were having trouble finding him, but Spider Man could see him from above easily. Spider Man landed, firing webs at the man's feet. The man vanished before the webs hit him, appearing in front of Peter. "That's a cute little trick you got there, kid. What else you got?" Spider Man swung his fist at the white haired man's face, but the man casually leaned back, gripping Peter's wrist as he did so. Spider Man attempted to kick the white haired man, but the man threw him into the air, uppercutting him in the face as he started to come down. The force of the punch spun Spider Man around in the air, and the man in red followed up with a kick, which launched Spider Man off the rooftop and straight through the brick wall of the next building, and out the other side of it, leaving him to fall several hundred feet towards the ground. Peter was too dazed to save himself, as his head was spinning, and he couldn't even tell if he was upright or not. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist, halting his fall, and before he knew it, he was lying on the top of the building he had been smashed through. Peter's blurry vision could just make out the red of his saviour's coat, and the white of his hair.


	2. The Truth

The Web Slinger and the Devil Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine.**

Peter walked into the Bugle the next day, his head still aching a bit. JJ glared at him as he entered. "Parker! Where did you get off to? Gone to see the wizard or something? You better have pictures of that white haired freak, or you'll be so fired, your great grandchildren will be out of a job!" Peter handed over three pictures. A picture of the man in red gripping Spider Man's wrist, a picture of Spider Man receiving the uppercut, and a picture of the man in red standing on the building. "They stink. Even worse than the ones yesterday. You could have gotten a better one of him with Spider Man. One that shows that those two freaks were working together to trash that bar. These pictures make it look like Spider Man was trying to stop that maniac! Spider Man was probably the guy behind it!" Peter rolled his eyes. He didn't usually bring in pictures of himself getting beaten up, but after the fifty from yesterday, he needed the money. "Spider Man did try to stop him, Mr Jameson. That's why he got punched around. He was trying to catch the guy to stop him from killing anyone else!" JJ continued to rant like a madman for almost half an hour, but Peter tuned out.

Afterwards, Peter left with another fifty dollars. When he stepped outside, the man in red stood with his back to the door. He now carried a guitar case. "Gee kid, it must suck to deal with that moron every day. How do you withstand it?" Peter had been ready to fight, but he was already beginning to doubt the man was evil, having been saved by him. "How'd you work out who I was?"  
"You smell the same, kid. And you still reek of that spandex crap you wear. Why do you insist on wearing that clown outfit anyway?" Peter didn't answer. He was used to quips about his costume, so this wasn't so unusual to him. Peter moved over to the man in red. "Who are you, anyway? You know who I am, and all I know about you is that you look a lot older than you are."  
"Hey! My hair's always been white, excuse you! What about you? You have spider powers, and you choose to get bullied by an idiot like him, and wear clothes that make you look like a low budget kiddy league pro wrestler!"

It didn't take Peter long to realise he was actually starting to like this man, but there was still one thing that bothered him. "Why did you butcher that bar?" The man turned, surprised.  
"That bigmouth didn't even tell you the police report? You'd think someone who talks, or more accurately yells, as much as him would say something useful every once in a while. Guess not."  
The two stood for a second, when the man in red shrugged. "Ah well. I guess I'll just show ya. You should change into your red and blue monkey suit. We have to sneak past the cops so I can show you what really happened in the bar."

For the likes of Spider Man and the man in red, sneaking past the police was, not surprisingly, very easy. The two men simply dropped into the bar through the roof. The bar was a mess, and it was obvious a fight had happened there. "I totally blame myself." Said the man in red. "If I'd gotten here in time, no one would have died. I knew the demons were going to raid the place, and I moved as fast as I could, but when I got here, everyone here had already been killed. Still, while I wasn't in time to save anyone, I was in time to dish out a little payback." Peter moved to the bar, which had been broken in half. It was actually quite obvious that whatever had landed on it was significantly larger than any human. He then checked the back room, which was filled with discarded bullet casings. "Yours?" Asked Peter, holding up one of the casings. The man nodded casually. Peter picked up a broken bottle, which had been shattered by a bullet that had passed through it. It all fit, except for one thing. "One thing I don't get is, what happened to all the demon bodies? The cops already clean them up?"  
"No." Answered the man in red. "They were Seven Sins, a species of demons which guard the underworld, apparently. They're made of sand, so when they die they just turn to dust. You'll notice the entire floor is littered with dust." Now that the man in red mentioned it, Peter realised he was right. There was a thin layer of fine dust all over the floor of the entire bar. "So, now that I know what you are, I don't suppose you could tell me who you are? Like… your name, for example?"  
"Dante."

A few hours later, the two men sat in a small cafe, where Peter was enjoying a glass of lemonade, while Dante, to Peter's massive surprise, was eating a strawberry sundae. "Any reason for that?" Asked Peter, gesturing to Dante's sundae. Dante shrugged, having long ago grown accustomed to comments about his eating habits.


	3. Misunderstanding

The Web Slinger and the Devil Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine, nor is any character in this story.**

Venom watched, saliva dripping between his razor sharp, saw-like teeth, as Spider Man and a man in a red coat easily overpowered a group of criminals. The man in red seemed fairly strong, but was only a sidekick, as far as Venom could tell. Venom waited until the last of the thugs was knocked out, and then dived out of the darkness, reaching for Spider Man with his outstretched claws. He realised, too late, that while Spider Man's spider sense couldn't detect him on account of the suit, the man in red also had some form of enhanced senses, and had known all along that Venom was there. The man in red caught Venom in his hands, throwing him straight back down the alley like a baseball. Peter started to move after Venom, but Dante beat him to it, flashing into the alleyway after Venom. Dante caught up to Venom while Venom was still flying from being thrown. Venom swung his claws and tendrils at Dante, but Dante easily dodged all of Venom's attacks, making Venom's enhanced speed seem like nothing. A large, intimidating claymore sword flew out of the sky and into Dante's hand, and Dante stood and waited for Venom to hit the ground and regain his footing. Venom roared a challenge and Dante and Venom attacked simultaneously.  
From outside the alleys Peter heard the distinctive sound of blows being exchanged. After a few seconds, Dante stepped out of the alleyway, placing his sword across his back. As Dante stepped into the light, Peter saw that he was sporting several long claw gashes on his chest.

As it turned out, Dante didn't require any medical attention, his wounds having healed the instant they were inflicted. Mary Jane had washed and repaired Dante's shredded black leather jacket, and luckily, his coat hadn't been damaged, as red leather would have been much harder to patch. Peter was willing to take Dante's word that Venom would never be a problem again, Dante having proven by his actions in the bar that killing monsters didn't bother him in the slightest. After a short time, Dante reclaimed his repaired jacket, thanking Mary Jane for fixing it for him.

Peter later returned to the Bugle, sporting a few new pictures of Spider Man. JJ turned to Peter, and it was obvious something was wrong. JJ was smiling. "Parker. I hope you have some nice pictures for me." Peter handed over the four pictures he had. One was of Spider Man standing above a webbed up vehicle, which contained two surprised criminals, another was of Spider Man shaking hands with a smiling child, another was of Spider Man was handing a car thief over to police, and the last was of Spider Man holding a knocked out criminal and posing for the camera, while the old man the criminal had been trying to rob stood in the background, smiling elatedly. Jameson casually dropped the pictures on the table. "I'll give you twenty for these, but I have a proposition for you. Spider Man was seen in a back alley last night with that white haired freak who killed all those people in that bar in Queens. If you bring me a picture of those two together, I'm willing to pay you a hundred. Two hundred if they're doing something shady, like killing people or stealing something." Peter had actually forgotten that Dante was New York City's new public enemy number one. He and Dante would have to do something about that, but he didn't know what.

Dante walked through the back alleys, sweeping one side of the alleyway network while Peter patrolled the other side. His enhanced hearing could hear the distant sounds of Spider Man beating down criminals, and he himself had already knocked out four groups of thugs that had attempted to mug him, but it was most unsatisfying. Human thugs invariably went down in one hit, and that wasn't a proper hit, either. He was finding this particular patrol very boring. Suddenly sensing danger, Dante dived to the side to avoid a heavy strike by a large, descending form which shattered the concrete for several hundred feet around, even shaking several buildings. Dante turned to see the massive form of a man wearing stupid looking Bronze Age armour, and holding an even stupider looking hammer, which looked like a cube on a stick. Based on the way the man looked, Dante guessed that this was Thor. Peter had mentioned a few of the other Avengers in passing over the past week, and if what he'd said was anything to go by, Thor was a force to be reckoned with, stupid hammer notwithstanding. "I have found thee, thou murderer! Face the wrath of Asgard!" Thor released a loud war cry, and charged, bolts of lightning flying from his hammer. Dante casually removed his sword from across his back, preparing to face the charging Asgardian.

Peter heard an explosion from several blocks away, and turned to see several buildings swaying. A few seconds later, there was another explosion, much larger than the first, which blew all the buildings in the vicinity apart. The second explosion emitted surges of both yellow and red lightning. Peter knocked out the last of a group of criminals, and rushed over to see what was happening. When he reached the area the explosion had originated from, he saw an unbelievable sight. Thor lay on his back on what remained of the ground, his armour in pieces, and his hammer lying several feet away, several shallow nicks on its head that suggested a battle with a powerful swordsman. Standing over the unconscious Asgardian was an imposing seven foot tall red and black devil with a reptilian body and insectoid wings, which held Dante's sword, Rebellion. Peter watched, amazed, as the red devil changed back into Dante, who released a sigh that betrayed some level of exhaustion, right before placing his sword across his back.


	4. Old and New Friends

The Web Slinger and the Devil Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine, nor is any character in this story.**

Peter, Dante and Thor sat in the SHIELD aircraft carrier, Peter having just explained everything to Nick Fury and Tony Stark. Peter and Dante had explained what had really happened in the bar to Thor as soon as he had woken up, and Thor had explained that he sensed powerful demonic essence associated with Dante, and had felt something similar when he had gone into the bar where Dante had fought the demons. Peter had questioned Dante as to the form Dante had taken to defeat Thor, and Dante had explained that it was his true form, the full release of the demon inside him.

Dante explained that he was ten times more powerful in his devil form than in his human form, which, considering what Peter had seen Dante do in his human form, was definitely saying something. However, Dante didn't like utilising his devil form, as it made him feel even less human than he normally felt. Upon the explanation of Dante's true nature, Fury asked where Dante originated from, to which Dante explained that he was the son of Sparda. Thor, who had already been told of Dante's origins, and also knew the legend very well, having once met Sparda, took up the story from there, as he was much better at telling stories, myths and legends than Dante or Peter would ever be.

Thor explained that Sparda was a devil knight who turned against the other demons and drove them all underground. Sparda had won a war that the Asgardians had been struggling to win for thousands of years, and possessed power that easily outmatched Thor, and even gave the mighty Odin a run for his money. The Avengers were amazed to hear that Sparda had defeated Mephisto and the Dread Dormammu, only shortly before barely managing to defeat Mundus, the King of Hell, the lord of all darkness.

They were equally amazed to hear that Dante himself had also defeated Mundus, and more recently defeated Mephisto and repelled Dormammu. After hearing this, they were not at all surprised to hear that he had killed Venom, and they understood why even Thor could not defeat him. After everything had been said, Fury stood up, looking quite impressed. "Well, Dante, as head of SHIELD, I would like to personally invite you to join the Avengers. You are exactly the kind of person we want in this team."

Tony Stark chuckled. "Well, technically, he isn't a person at all. He's a demon. And he looks like an old guy who got major age treatment. There was a time when being in the Avengers actually meant something. Now you let in anyone with a silly costume and hairstyle"  
Dante smirked, seeing a chance for a banter battle. "What about you? You got let in because you managed to get caught by a gang of war criminals, and ended up with a reading lamp in your chest."

Stark matched Dante's smirk, recognising someone who was as rude as he was. "At least I don't have to carry a sword the size of a double bass guitar everywhere I go. A billionaire like myself would lose his reputation in two seconds if he was seen carrying a two dollar guitar case like the one you carry."  
Dante swished part of his coat back, and started to move closer to Stark. "Well at least I don't have to fight looking like a walking tin can. I can dress however I want to dress, and still kick your ass."  
Peter tuned out as Dante and Tony exchanged banter, knowing that these two would probably go on for hours.

Several hours later, when it was dark, Peter moved along the wall of a building, watching a transaction in a back alley between two groups of thugs. Dante was absent, out investigating some supernatural disturbance with Thor and Iron Man, so Peter was alone. As Peter was about to drop to the ground, there was a series of gunshots, and the thugs all fell to the ground. A small-built young woman with short dark hair, wearing a white jacket and a black skirt walked into the alley, putting her machine guns away. She stood still for a second, then started firing shots at Peter from the ground.

Peter's reactions proved much faster than hers, and he easily dodged the shots, dropping onto the ground in front of her. The girl dived back, firing shots at him as she went. Peter dodged every shot, before using his webbing to pluck both machine guns from her hands. The girl responded by pulling a handgun and shooting at Peter, but Peter dodged the shots, all the while moving towards her. She dived aside as he reached her, but he saw it coming. He fired webs onto her feet, and pulled her to him. She attempted to shoot him, but he easily sidestepped the shot, catching her by the feet in the same movement. Peter jumped as high as he could, slamming the girl into the wall he had been on before. She attempted to shoot him again, but he took the gun from her the instant she started to raise it. Just as the girl was about to reach for another weapon, Spider Man punched her in the face with superhuman strength, feeling her go limp in his grip as she faded from consciousness.

Peter stood and watched as the girl woke up. "Wakey wakey, little miss trigger happy. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole night away." The girl's eyes showed distinctive surprise when she took a look around and saw that she was hanging upside down by her feet, wrapped in webbing from the shoulders down, and most unnerving of all, several storeys above a concrete ground. "Not bad for a dork in tights." She said begrudgingly. "You'll get yours, though. You won't last two seconds if Dante comes after you." Peter had been about web her mouth shut, but stopped when she mentioned Dante. "You know Dante?"  
The girl smirked. "We've been friends for years, and he owes me a lot of money. Getting the picture?"

Peter sat in the carrier with Dante, Thor, Stark, and the girl, who he now knew was named Lady. Lady had responded very badly when she heard Dante had agreed to join the Avengers, the debt he owed her being the main reason. Peter got the impression that Lady enjoyed having Dante owing her money, as it gave her an excuse to tell him what to do, and take money from him whenever she could. As Lady ranted, Stark held up his hand, telling her to be quiet. "Enough of this garbage. How much money does Dante actually owe you? What's the actual sum?"  
Lady smirked as she said, "Two hundred and fifty-seven thousand, four hundred and fifty-two dollars and fifty-six cents."  
Dante laughed, genuinely amused. "You remember it down to the last cent? You've got to be kidding!"  
Stark chuckled briefly, before saying, "That's it? My shoes cost more than that. I'll pay Dante's entire debt right now, if it means you'll stop whining about his decision to join the Avengers."

_Please note that this is set after DMC2, which is why:_

_1. Dante is so powerful_

_2. None of the DMC villains have appeared_

_I've gotten a few complaints that Dante is a lot weaker than he is here. In DMC1, he is shown to easily be a planet buster, which is why he rarely uses his DT. There is a tendency to underestimate Dante, but if you think about it, he beats Mephisto in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Mephisto wouldn't have taken the threat if he didn't have to. Also, Mundus displays the exact same abilities as Dormammu, so similar I suspect he's based partially on Dormammu, and Dante beats him. Dante is far stronger than most people give him credit for._


	5. Jokes and a Big Battle

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine, nor is any character in this story.**

Peter, Dante and Stark sat in Stark Tower, watching the news, where an anchor-man talked about an unexplained series of explosions in Midtown. The three superheroes laughed uproariously as the news described the explosion as resembling the sort that would come from a small meteorite, but there was no meteorite to be found. Peter drank a glass of water, and was enjoying watching Tony and Dante drinking whiskey. Between them, they had emptied fifty bottles of the whiskey they had gotten to celebrate the two events of the day: Dante's confirmed position in the Avengers, and the paying of Dante's entire debt, courtesy of Stark. Peter was noticing that both were getting very drunk, and he looked forward to hanging the first passed out from a lamppost. Peter also had thoughts of leaving mops all around the room, in reference to the story Dante had told him about the time Dante had gotten so drunk he'd proposed to a mop. When Dante told Peter this, Peter couldn't resist saying, "So how'd it go? Happy marriage, or did the broom and the vacuum cleaner intervene?" Dante had been quite amused by this, but Stark had stepped forward and told Dante that he would drink him under the table, a challenge Dante accepted with a "You can try, tin man."

After several more hours of watching the two men grow more and more drunk, Peter was amused when Tony Stark passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. Peter turned to the drunken Dante. "So, how's the view from your spinning head? The room going clockwise or counter clockwise?"  
Suddenly, to Peter's shock, Dante straightened, showing complete control of his faculties. "Something I never got time to mention before he challenged me. That time I proposed to the mop, I literally drank the whole bar to get that drunk, and that was before I gained the ability to assume my demon form. After I got that power, I had to pretty much drink three Olympic swimming pools full of pure alcohol to get anywhere near that bad. Makes it a lot harder to deal with a debt, I tell ya."  
Peter laughed, spilling his water slightly. "You played him! By the end, I was sure it would be you I'd end up hanging from a post." The two smartass Avengers turned with evil expressions to the unconscious Tony Stark.

Tony woke up, his head feeling like someone had taken up residence inside it and forgotten to turn off the gas. When he looked around, something really didn't seem right. Wherever he was, it wasn't Stark Tower. When his vision was adequately cleared, he looked around to discover that he was hanging upside down from the roof of the Daily Bugle, directly outside the window of the office of JJ Jameson, no less. There was an angry JJ Jameson yelling into the phone, and several photographers taking pictures of the upside down, and drunken, Tony Stark. Tony fumed. "I'm going to get back at both of them, and show them what a real practical joke is! As soon as I get down from this third storey window while really hung over and without my suit or even any pants... Oh, crap."

Stark stomped into Stark Tower, glaring at everyone who laughed at him for the way he looked. "Don't think I haven't noticed you people laughing! Your boss running around in his shorts and looking like he's been dead for two days is still your boss!" When Pepper saw him, she took him into his penthouse, going to his closet to get his clothes for him. Tony, in his drunken state, took a second to notice that, in the final insult, Dante and Peter where still in the penthouse, sitting on the couch and laughing at him. Tony ground his teeth. "Pepper! Where's my Iron Man suit?" He actually knew exactly where it was, but he was trying to let the two jokers know what he would do if they didn't leave. Not surprisingly, the two kept laughing. Tony grabbed the suitcase off the shelf, and it rapidly became the Iron Man suit, forming itself around him. The repulsors flared, and Iron Man fired a Unibeam at the two Avengers, releasing a series of missiles at the same time, also aimed at them.

Dante and Peter dived out of Stark's penthouse, just as it exploded in an energy attack behind them. They had deliberately left the window open so they could make a quick getaway when Stark attacked them. The two men were laughing like a pair of children who had just pulled a trick on their school principal. Peter easily swung on his webs, and Dante kept pace easily by jumping across buildings. Surprisingly, Peter had to struggle a bit to keep up with him, and he wasn't even flying, which Peter knew he could do. The two stopped several miles away, sitting down on a rooftop and laughing about their stunt. "That was priceless!" said Peter. "I never thought he'd blow up like that!"  
"So to speak." Mumbled Dante, noting the unintended pun.

Tony surveyed the wreckage of his house, ignoring Pepper's startled cries when she came to see what the noise had been. The Iron Man suit removed itself from Tony, and he casually took the clothes Pepper brought him. "Thank you." He said casually, as if there wasn't a giant gaping hole in his billion dollar penthouse.  
"What do you mean, thank you? Are you nuts? You just blew a hole in Stark Tower!" Stark looked up in time to have the pants that had been taken from him the night before fall onto his head, meaning that Dante had thrown them into the air right before jumping out of the tower. His shirt, socks, and unfortunately, shoes directly followed.

Thor stepped into the carrier. Dante walked past him, and the two mystical beings nodded to each other. Thor found Stark walking several paces behind Dante, looking very dirty and acting as if he had a headache. Thor stopped Stark. "What has befallen you, Mr Stark?"  
Tony met Thor's eyes. "So far, my pants, shirt, socks, and shoes have befallen me. Why do you ask?"

The Avengers sat in the command centre of the SHIELD aircraft carrier, listening to what Fury said. "We have heard reports that Dormammu has been making appearances. Dr Strange has been trying to find him, but he is avoiding Dr Strange. Thor and Dante, you two have to go and find Dormammu, and stop him if you can."  
Dante stood up. "Great. Another battle with another dimension controlling demon who can't die! That walking cigarette lighter's got to be some sort of relative of Mundus, because his powers and personality are the same."

Dormammu floated above the street, fire flooding around him. He looked up just in time to see Thor and Dante appear in front of him. "The Son of Sparda and the champion of Asgard! I was wondering when you insects would show up."  
Dante rolled his eyes, while Thor ground his teeth, and the two charged. Dormammu responded with his own magic attacks, which easily blew both Dante and Thor onto their backs. Both of them recovered, and started to attack. Dormammu pulled them both forward with magic, opening the dimensional gateway to his own Dark Dimension, and dragging the Asgardian and the Half-Devil into it with him.

_Dante and Thor are in for quite the fight! Dormammu is a very dangerous enemy, especially when he has a home field advantage!_

_Response to reviews:_

_Note: if you are a guest, it is easier to respond if you leave some sort of name, but if you are signed in as a member, I can respond via private message._

_To __**Mercwiththemouth**__, the seven sins aren't really all that significant, but it is possible that they came there as a side effect of Dormammu's presence, and yes. It's good to see that people besides me realise that Dante is a lot stronger than most people realise._

_To __**Sonofsparda**__, it is good to see that there are some people who realise that Dante is not just some weak guy with a big mouth. Dante shows adequate power to beat Mundus, Argosax, the Despair Embodied, the Saviour, and Abigail, all of which leave Thor in the dust power wise._

To Guest, Dante is a lot stronger than most people realise. He just doesn't show his power much because (a) It's dangerous to the people around him (b) He almost never needs to


	6. Aftermath and Another Battle

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine, nor is any character in this story.**

Spider Man and Iron Man surveyed the streets. Shortly after Dante and Thor had left to find Dormammu, Fury had received a report from Black Widow telling him that there was some damage being done in Chinatown by an unknown attacker, but the damage was far too petty to have been the work of Dormammu. They had already spotted one of the places that had been attacked, and Peter could easily recognise the handiwork of the Green Goblin.

As Tony and Peter were turning into a new street, Peter's spider sense went off, and he fired a web line into the air, shooting the approaching pumpkin bomb back at the Goblin, who dodged the explosion. Iron Man started shooting blasts from his repulsors at the Goblin, but the Goblin flared the engine of his glider, flying away and avoiding the shots. Norman Osborne prepared to turn the glider around to fire missiles, when Spider Man landed on his back, easily pulling him off the glider and tossing him to the ground.

Osborne landed painfully, rolling to reduce the impact. He looked up just in time to see Spider Man drop to the ground and easily land on his feet. Osborne threw two pumpkin bombs at Peter, but Peter jumped away from the explosion, and Iron Man swept in from the side, tackling Osborne. Osborne started hitting Iron Man's armour, but was unable to do him any real damage merely with his fists. As Osborne had taken out one of his razor bats and was about to use it as a close range weapon to cut through Iron Man's armour, Peter reappeared, gripping Osborne's wrists and wrapping them in webbing.

Osborne shoved Iron Man to one side, and charged at Peter. Iron Man had actually allowed him to do so, knowing Peter could handle anything Osborne could dish out. Osborne was swinging at Peter with his electro gauntlets, sparks arcing across his arms as his fists hit nothing but air. Finally, after dodging for several minutes, Peter went on the offensive, striking Osborne repeatedly. As Tony watched, there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever that Peter was a better fighter than he had been. Dante had been teaching Peter additional skills for fighting. Peter had been learning how to dodge attacks ranging from swords to energy blasts, and also learning better ways to fight against enemies, ranging from grapples to martial arts moves.

Dante and Peter had had several practice fights, and Peter could soundly say that his sparring partner was easily one of the most powerful beings in existence, which let Peter learn how to fight effectively against almost anyone. With this new training, Peter was easily a match for the Goblin, having already broken both electro gauntlets and the Goblin's mask. With one final hit, the Goblin fell, unconscious before he hit the pavement. Peter turned around to see Stark had removed the Iron Man mask, and was moving forward to take a look at the Goblin. "You did quite a number on him, Peter. Nice work. I see Dante's taught you more than just how to annoy people."  
Peter laughed. "Dante didn't teach me that. I was annoying people long before I met him!"

Several miles away, a portal opened, and Dante and Thor staggered out, tired and in desperate need of a change of clothes. Dante rolled his eyes, blowing on the blade of his sword, which was still glowing red hot from its contact with Dormammu's hellish fire. "That routine gets really boring after a while, you know. Just once I'd like to have a demon come after me that wasn't doing it in some lame-ass attempt to steal my soul! Come on, dude! Change the friggin' channel!"

Thor flicked a piece of burning stone from his forearm. "That was most impressive, Son of Sparda. I never imagined that anyone could beat Dormammu in the Dark Dimension. How is such a thing even possible?"  
Dante shook some ash out of his scorched hair. "Who knows? I beat Mundus the same way. I guess that control over all reality thing is overrated. Gotta say though, no demon's ever tried that one on me before. Turning the whole Dimension upside down just so we'd have to fight in free-fall? Bit melodramatic, if you ask me. Mundus fought me in a vacuum dimension, where he threw asteroids at me, followed by a sort of volcano thing, where I had to stand in lava to fight him. What is it with demons and making big scenes?"

Thor shrugged, ignoring the burnt piece of armour that fell off his shoulder when he did. "They are evil ones. They like to show off to intimidate people, and they believe they are better than everyone else." Dante removed his coat, looking at it. There were dozens of charred holes in it where it had been burnt straight through by Dormammu's Faltine flames. "Ah, great! I hate having to patch this coat! Red leather's hard to get, and they can never get the colours quite right! In fact, I might have to replace it! This hole at the top's big enough for me to stick my whole hand through!"  
Thor removed a melted plate from his chest armour. "Ancient Asgardian armour isn't exactly cheap, either."

_There it is. Dante and Thor have beaten Dormammu, and Spider Man and Iron Man have beaten the Green Goblin._

_Response to reviews:_

_To __**Scarlet Spider:**__ Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad I'm not the only one who realises that Dante is a lot stronger than most people think. As for Wolverine, I've been thinking of a way to add Wolverine to this story. A fight between them would be without any true finish, but Dante would definitely prove stronger in the fights._

_To __**Sonofsparda:**__ You are very right. Dante can indeed take Dormammu in a fight, and with Thor backing him it's an easy win. As I said in chapter 4, Dormammu and Mundus actually have the same abilities, except that Mundus seems to be a bit better at it. However, Dormammu is no pushover, and is in theory unkillable._

_To __**Mercwiththemouth**__: Thanks. I added the drinking contest and practical jokes to show a more playful side to Dante, Peter and Stark, as well as to show Dante becoming friends with the others, especially Peter. As for Dormammu, he is alone, and as was mentioned above, out to kill Dante and take his soul._


	7. Finishing Touches

**DISCLAIMER: Spiderman and Devil May Cry are not mine, nor is any character in this story.**

Peter and Dante stood outside the Bugle. "You ready?" Asked Peter.  
Dante smirked. "I was born ready, kid." The two went their separate ways, Dante jumping onto the roof, and Peter stepping in through the front door.

Jameson threw three members of his staff out of his office, screaming abuse at them. "That menace Spider Man and that white haired freak are not heroes! They've both proven that they're criminals! Public menaces to the entire city! Don't think you can just tell me some stupid story about them saving people trapped in an exploding subway car! That's a lie! Made up by the other news programs to make people think these freaks aren't bad guys! Well it doesn't fool me!"  
Suddenly, JJ was lifted off the floor by something moving so fast as to be invisible. Before he knew what had hit him, he was hanging in a web placed outside his window. Spider Man dropped into the web beside him. "Hey, JJ. You need to be more careful when standing next to an open window. You're lucky I was here to save you." Dante appeared from the roof of another building, conveniently almost directly opposite JJ's window, and dropped down on JJ's windowsill directly above JJ. JJ started to yell at the two superheroes, but Dante picked him up by the left ankle before he could really get started, and held him into the air one-handed. JJ screamed as he looked down at the concrete ground several storeys below. After dangling him for almost a minute, Dante finally carried Jameson back into the open window of the Bugle. Dante and Spider Man laughed at the terrified JJ as they rapidly left the scene. JJ turned to see his staff, all looking like they were barely managing to supress their laughter.

Dante and Peter walked into the command centre of the SHIELD carrier to attend the Goblin's questioning. Osborne was being held up in the air by a rough looking man with wild dark brown hair, wearing a military style leather jacket. The man wasn't a demon, but something about him made Dante uncomfortable. There was an animalistic scent about him that Dante didn't recognise, along with an unfamiliar metallic smell. Dante asked Peter who the man was. "That's Wolverine. He's a member of both the Avengers and the X-men, and one of SHIELD's deadliest allies. He may seem rough, but he's really a good man under all that hair and BO." Wolverine heard this, and gave Peter a rather cranky look, but not a serious one. Dante nodded his approval. He was already beginning to like Wolverine.

Dante stood on the deck of the carrier, looking down at the ground. He instantly became aware that two people who weren't human approached. He turned to see Wolverine walking towards him accompanied by a swarthy man with a sword over his back. Dante's enhanced senses instantly told him that the man was a vampire, but the sun shining brightly overhead said otherwise. Wolverine stepped up to Dante first, holding out his hand and introducing himself as Logan. Dante shook the hand firmly, feeling metallic joints cracking inside Logan's fingers. The vampire stepped up, introducing himself as Blade. Dante was uncertain about shaking Blade's hand, as his natural instinct told him vampires were evil, but he shook Blade's hand regardless.

Dante and Peter watched as Wolverine pulled Captain America's arm onto the table. Wolverine had told everyone that they should all have an arm wrestling contest, with a championship position, so that it worked like a tournament, with the losers being eliminated from the running. So far, Peter had already been eliminated by Thor, Blade had been eliminated by Dante, and so on. At this point, only Dante, Thor, Wolverine and Iron Man remained. In the next round, Dante was to be put up against Iron Man, While Wolverine went up against Thor. Dante was surprised to discover that Iron Man had added a sort of blaster device to try to force the opponent down, but it was insufficient, and Dante slammed Iron Man's armoured hand straight through the solid table. Meanwhile, Thor dragged down Wolverine. Finally, Dante and Thor were now the only two contestants left. Dante and Thor dragged at each other's grip, rapidly crushing the remaining table. After a long struggle, the two both started to tire. Finally, there was a flash of movement so fast no one could see it, and Thor's hand was pulled to the floor, punching a hole straight through it.

Dante and Wolverine sat in a diner a few weeks later, enjoying the steaks they were having. Their motorcycles stood outside the door, and the two were preparing to go for a ride through the city. As they were leaving the diner, they found Blade waiting outside for them. "Sorry to interrupt, you two. I just got a request for you. I want to battle the Son of Sparda. Not to the death, but I want to see how I'll fare. You can handle that, can't ya?" Dante wordlessly withdrew his sword from his guitar case and advanced. Blade pulled his sword, and the two demons attacked. The blades rang together repeatedly, and the battle rapidly took to the rooftops. The two demon warriors continued to attack each other, while Logan watched from the ground. Blade charged, but Dante casually sidestepped, cutting Blade across the back as he moved. Blade and Dante continued to fight, until Dante decided enough was enough. Dante finally went on the offensive, and in a matter of seconds, Blade was lying on the roof, Dante's sword pointed at his face. Blade glared at Dante for several seconds, with Dante staring casually back, before Blade finally nodded, admitting Dante's skill. Dante helped Blade to his feet, and the two exchanged a respectful nod.

Dante lay down on the couch in the apartment SHIELD had given him. Him and Logan had ridden around the entire city, beaten the daylights out of seven street thugs, and caused five hundred dollars' worth of damage when Wolverine had thrown a thug through a window. They had met up with Peter afterwards, and they had gone for a few drinks. Dante and Logan had gone for a drinking game, but ultimately, neither of them was affected at all by the alcohol, and both left completely sober having each drunk one hundred and twenty beers, fifty shots of vodka, and forty bottles of Jack Daniels' whiskey. The barkeeper had been unable to believe it when they had gotten up and smoothly walked out, having almost emptied his bar. The three had separated and headed to their respective homes soon after that. Dante was now just dozing when someone walked in. He stayed still, listening to them approach. The stink of beer that clung to the air, combined with the horrid smell of the perfume the intruder was wearing made his sense of smell more limited, but he was still able to recognise the intruder's scent once she was close enough. "Trish, may I ask what the hell you're doing here?" Dante sat up and regarded his business partner. Trish was in her usual leather attire, but she also wore a silver watch that was so fancy it could only have come from Tony Stark. Dante recognised the smell of the watch, which gave it away as being made of platinum. "Gift from Stark? You didn't just join the Avengers, did you?" Trish smirked, her amused eyes answering the question immediately. Trish sat down on the couch, not minding that she sat on Dante's foot in the process. "Nero joined too, but Lady refused. These Avengers seem like a good bunch of people. That's why I joined. I'm guessing that's why you joined, too." Dante shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch, pulling his foot from under her in the process, placing it next to the other one across the table. Trish leaned forward. "Come on, Dante. You don't need to play the tough guy with me. I've seen how emotional you really are under that joking exterior. I'm the only person you can be completely open with. You know that."  
Dante opened his eyes, realizing she was right. "They are good people, and it makes me feel better hanging around with people who understand what I am, and accept me anyway. It also feels good to see all these people, handed powers and hard lives, just like I was, and using those powers to help people. These people, especially Peter and Logan, are great friends, and having you and Nero now in the Avengers makes it perfect. I think I'm finally where I belong."  
Trish smiled, pleased that Dante had just told her what he truly felt. Suddenly, Dante realised what he had just said. "By the way, you tell anyone I said any of that and I'll turn you inside out. And what the hell is that perfume you're wearing? Garbage and Sewer Combinations by Stinky Jane Co.? It gasses the whole friggin' room!"  
Trish smiled again. "Don't ever change, Dante."

_Response to reviews:_

_To __**Sonofsparda: **__I'm sorry about that. I thought long and hard about how to show the big battle, and I finally realised that between them, Dante, Thor and Dormammu are so powerful, I couldn't possibly do the battle justice. I realise that's a real letdown, but I did my best to explain it with all the dialogue afterwards._

_To __**Scarlet Spider: **__Thanks for the compliments and yes, I've been thinking about adding Wolverine in as an ally since the start._

_To __**Mercwiththemouth:**__ I was going to have Dante go against more enemies, but in the end, Dormammu is the most powerful demon in Marvel, so there's no obvious way to top him, short of bringing in Galactus. Mundus is more powerful than Dormammu, but Dante's already beaten him. I hope this ending is satisfactory._


	8. Resurrection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry, Spider Man or the Avengers.**

Spider Man swung along the street, waving at the people who cheered for him. He had webbed up a group of thugs earlier that night, and was feeling like just enjoying himself. Off in a side street, he saw a group of people ducking suspiciously into an alleyway. "So much for just enjoying the night."

Spider Man dropped into the alleyway and into the path of the suspicious group. "Evening fellas. Little word of advice. If you've done something wrong, don't make such an obvious show of trying to escape the passing superhero. You might as well have held a sign saying, "We are the bad guys!", because it wouldn't have been any more obvious."  
The men started to change, their skin shifting in strange ways. In seconds, they had all turned into demons, glaring ravenously at Spider Man. "Ah, great."

Peter stepped back into his apartment, hating the feeling of water in his boots. Peter closed the door behind him to find Dante standing behind it. "You ok, kid?"  
Peter shrugged. "Fine. Just fought a group of demons, and now I'm full of water. Why can't these demons be polite enough to just drop or fade? Why do they have to turn to water and squelch in your boots?"  
Dante shrugged. "Demons aren't exactly known for their etiquette. They always make a mess. It's pretty much their trademark."  
Peter took his boots off and turned them upside down, tipping out enough water to fill a standard glass.

Dante fired a series of shots at Peter, and Peter dodged them. "Not bad. You need to get better though." Dante and Peter began exchanging blows, until Peter was thrown straight onto his back, Dante's sword at his neck. After several seconds, Dante lifted his sword, allowing Peter to stand. Peter started to advance again, but Trish stepped between them. "I think it's better if you fight someone who's more your type, kiddo." Peter nodded, recognising Trish's logic. After a second to centre themselves, Trish and Peter both charged forward, swinging their fists at each other. Peter's fist collided directly with Trish's, and there was no denying that Trish was far stronger. Peter's fist was smacked straight back, and Trish followed up with a kick, launching Peter into the air. Before Peter could recover, Trish gripped him from below, throwing him to the ground. Peter jumped up and fired webs at Trish, but Trish easily vapourised the webs with a crackle of lightning. Trish then started charging lightning through Peter, scorching his skin.

Peter screamed as the lightning coursed through him, and he knew it would be deadly if it kept coming. Trish leaned forward, lightning still arcing from her fingers, and said to Peter, "Is that it, Peter? Do you really expect to be able to beat powerful demons? Didn't Dante ever teach you how to fight like an adult?" Suddenly, Dante stepped between them, catching the lightning on his sword, arcing red energy across the blade in order to resist the lightning. There was an explosion, and Trish was thrown to the ground. She began to stand, but Dante planted his foot on her chest, holding her to the floor easily. Trish instantly calmed down, realising that she had been far too aggressive towards Peter. Dante let her up, and she moved over to the injured Peter, pulling him to his feet. "I'm sorry, Peter."  
Peter shrugged, standing by himself. "I'm ok. It'll take more than that to kill me."

A few hours later, Peter sat in his apartment, and there was a knock at the door. Peter opened it, and Dante stood there. "Hey, kid. After I saw your fight with Trish, I thought about it, and I know exactly what you need." Dante held up a set of bright white set of gauntlets and greaves. "I got these a long time ago. My brother took them from a demon, and I took them from my brother. They're a powerful weapon made from the soul of a demon. This weapon's name is Beowolf." Peter put his hands through the gauntlets, while putting his feet into the greaves. Peter jumped into the air, enjoying the instant strength and speed boost granted by the bursts of light magic. Dante lifted his sword up, and gestured for Peter to attack him. Peter started kicking and punching at Dante, with Dante blocking every move with time to spare. Peter knew that even with this weapon, he was still no match for Dante, and never would be, but he realised he might just be able to beat Trish. Peter was thrown onto his back by Dante, and Dante was standing over him in an instant, his white pistol, Ivory, pointed at Peter's face. "Good show, kid. You up for another round with Trish?"

Several miles away, a man in a white lab coat was applying extra chemicals to a machine. In the machine lay a demonic helmet with large horns. The man activated the machine, and the helmet began to shake. After several seconds, a human shaped body grew out of the helmet, taking the helmet off to reveal a young man with slicked back white hair. The man in the lab coat was gripped from behind by a large hand, which easily dragged him back and tossed him out the door of the lab. The owner of the large hand stepped up to the white haired man. "Welcome, Vergil Sparda. My name is Wilson Fisk, and I have a feeling we can each utilise the other's talents."


	9. Battle of Devils

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spider Man or Devil May Cry.**

Peter and Trish faced each other, each priming for a fight. The two attacked at the same time, and Peter's light gauntlets and greaves started colliding with Trish's fists and boots. The bursts of light magic that came from the gauntlets and greaves struck against the lightning that came from Trish's fingers and heels. The two appeared evenly matched for several minutes, before Trish gripped Peter's wrist, throwing him to the ground. Before Peter could recover, Trish's fist slammed into his face, sending bolts of electricity arcing across his body. She directly followed up with another lightning imbued strike, before landing a brutal kick on Peter's face, knocking him to the floor, almost unconscious. "Still plenty of room for improvement, kid."

Fury stood in front of the Avengers, explaining the situation. "The attack was made by one man. He was very fast, very powerful, and Captain America was unable to stop him. In fact he was barely able to slow him down." Captain America sat off to the side, covered in small cuts and bruises, looking very displeased with himself. Thor had already gone looking for this unidentified man, and Nero had followed close behind. Dante had heard what Captain America had said about the man, and he suspected he knew who it was. If he was right, Thor and Nero were facing an unwinnable battle. Dante turned and left, explaining to the Avengers that he would also look for this man, but revealing his suspicions regarding the man's identity only to Peter and Logan, as he didn't have time for a million questions. Peter had wanted to go with Dante, but Dante and Logan had convinced him that that would be a very bad idea.

Vergil sensed Nero approaching long before he got there, the power of Yamato calling to him, recognising its true owner. Thor reached Vergil before Nero did, but Vergil was ready. The two godlike beings charged each other, churning up the ground for miles around. Vergil found fighting Thor much harder without his sword, and he endured several hits from the hammer, but his Devil Trigger proved sufficient to defeat the god of thunder, with Vergil striking Thor with an explosion of devilish magic. Nero turned the corner to see the man in the blue coat standing over a bruised, almost unconscious Thor. Nero raised Yamato and began to advance, but Vergil waved his index finger, and Yamato pulled from Nero's grip, flying over into Vergil's hand. Nero began to charge, rolling up his right sleeve to reveal the Devil Bringer, while gripping his sword, the Red Queen, in his left hand. As Nero was about to strike Vergil, there was a flash of movement, and Nero hit the floor, several deep slash marks having opened up all over his chest. Vergil stood over Nero. "You can't beat me, boy." Nero stood up, swinging his sword at Vergil, but Vergil charged forward, slashing Nero across the chest again, before coming to a stop behind Nero, his back to the weaker devil. "Had enough?"

Dante saw Vergil standing over Nero, and instantly sprang to Nero's defence. Vergil, for all his speed, was too slow to avoid being collected and launched straight across New York City by the charging devil hunter. Dante and Vergil, already in their devil forms, fought in mid-air with their blades and magic, creating shockwaves that boiled the air around them and tore up any buildings they passed too close to. A dazed Nero struggled to his feet, watching as the now distant red and blue streak of energy that was Dante and Vergil blazed through the sky, before finally bursting in an explosion that shook New York City to its foundations. As Nero watched, one of the devils reverted to his human form, dropped his sword and fell straight to the ground, having clearly been overwhelmed by the other one. Now that the spectacular light show that was the two devils' energy attacks had ceased, the distance was far too great for Nero to tell who had been the victor. He watched as the victorious devil swooped down to the ground, before flying back up into the air, holding the unconscious form of the devil that had been defeated. The devil then vanished in a flash, flying off in the other direction.

_Response to reviews:_

_To __**Mercwiththemouth: **__It occurred to me that Peter needed a power boost, although he needs to learn how to use the weapon better. I brought Vergil back because I thought that Vergil would make for a worthwhile challenge for Dante, especially if he's working with Fisk._


	10. Allies and Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Spider Man, or the Avengers.**

Peter sat in the carrier, listening to a panicked Nero explaining what had happened. Nick Fury looked  
bothered by this. He leaned forward, staring seriously into Nero's face. "So you don't have the slightest idea which one won the fight?" As Nero shook his head, Fury snarled a swear word under his breath. "That makes things very hard for us. For all we know, Dante could have beaten that crazy-ass freak, and everything could be solved, or that crazy-ass freak might have beaten and maybe even killed Dante, which would leave us in the deepest pile of shit we've ever been in. You see why I'm annoyed?" Nero shook his head, but it was in annoyance with himself, not with Fury. For once Nero didn't have a scathing comeback. Fury stood up, realising that while Nero had screwed up, it was not his fault. He and Thor had been lucky to survive, let alone see what had happened, but if that devil had defeated Dante, the Avengers were in serious trouble. Even Dormammu was no match for Dante, and if this devil was stronger than Dante, the Avengers were in trouble. Peter stood up. "Listen, guys. Dante doesn't go down so easy. He probably kicked that spiky haired demon's ass straight back to hell."

Dante and Vergil sat in the warehouse. Dante held Yamato in his hand, and Vergil was not going anywhere near it, as he wasn't stupid enough to try to steal it back from Dante. "So this walking bowling ball who called himself Kingpin used some freaky machine to bring you back, and you say the place was filled with things from demons, like devil arms and armour fragments?" Vergil nodded. The door to the warehouse opened, and Trish entered. She stepped over to the brothers, ignoring the look of disgust of Vergil's face, instead choosing to focus on Dante. "So you really did get your evil twin back. What a touching family reunion." Vergil ground his teeth, and jumped to his feet, glaring at Trish, his eyes flashing red. "How dare you talk like she did? Dante tolerates you looking and acting like her, but I will not!" Vergil began to charge, but Dante gripped his shoulder, flinging him across the warehouse. Vergil crashed straight through several heavy machines before vanishing and reappearing behind Trish. In the same instant, Dante vanished, appearing next to Vergil and dragging him away from Trish. There was a flash of red and blue as the two devils attacked each other, and then Dante was straightening his coat, his back to Vergil, who lay unconscious on the floor. "Sorry about that. Guess big bro still needs to be toilet trained."

In the carrier, the Avengers were discussing what to do in the event they had to fight the devil in blue without the aid of Dante. The Hulk had been brought up more than once, but if the devil was as fast with his sword as Nero had suggested, he would vivisect the Hulk before the Hulk could get near him. Suddenly, Fury's phone rang. The Avengers stopped talking as Fury listened to what the person on the other end said. When Fury hung up, he turned to the Avengers. "That was Trish. Dante beat the devil in the blue coat, but there may be more to this. The devil was working for Wilson Fisk. Peter, I need you to pay Fisk a visit and either confiscate or destroy a machine that looks like something somewhere between an X-ray machine and a cryogenic freezing chamber."

Peter clung to the roof of Fisk's office, listening to Fisk talking to someone over the phone. Suddenly, Fisk spun around, swinging his fist at Peter. Peter easily dodged the attack, webbing Fisk's hands together and pulling him over. Fisk jumped up, charging at Spider Man. "Snooping in my office is a bad idea, Spider Man!" Fisk charged, but Peter met him head on, punching him repeatedly with Beowolf. Fisk hit the floor, shaking the entire office. As he started to stand, Peter jumped on his chest, punching him again. "You're pretty quick for a guy who needs double doors to get into his office, but you're not quick enough! Now, Kingpin, I hear you've been a bad boy recently."

Fury sat in his seat, glaring with disapproval at his newest ally. Vergil matched Fury's disapproving look, but with Dante sitting in between them, he could never get away with hitting Fury. "So, Dante, you think your evil twin brother is trustworthy? You can tell he's evil by looking at him. No dice. I'm not having this guy anywhere near this team. I think he belongs in the Vault." Dante shrugged, gesturing to the Avengers who sat in the back of the room. "They're the ones who'll be fighting with him on their side. Maybe they should choose what happens to him. We could even vote on it if you like." The Avengers all stood up, heading over. Reluctantly, Fury agreed to a democratic decision made among the Avengers.

It was a difficult decision. Many of the Avengers believed soundly that Vergil was evil, and that Dante was blinded by the fact that it was his brother, but the rest of them believed that Dante's judgement was trustworthy, regardless of what his brother was. Eventually, it was decided that Vergil could fight alongside them, but he was to be regarded with extreme caution, and that Dante was to stay near him at all times. Vergil held out his hand, and Dante gave him Yamato. Nero was angry about this, and had said that Vergil should not have Yamato, and should fight using another weapon, but Dante had told him that Yamato would be loyal to Vergil, and that Nero would get no value out of it.

Fury stood on the deck of the carrier. "So, Vergil, is this the machine that resurrected you?" The machine stolen from Fisk's office sat on the deck. Vergil nodded wordlessly. "And is this the man responsible?" The Kingpin, his hands cuffed, was carried out onto the deck by Thor. The Kingpin started to struggle, but Thor smacked him in the side of the head, quieting him instantly. Vergil nodded again, and the Kingpin started to yell at Vergil, but was cut off by another blow from Thor. The artefacts taken from the Kingpin's office all lay across the deck, and they ranged greatly from Devil Arms to demonic armour fragments to demon body parts. Dante recognised a fragment of the spider demon known as Phantom, a strip of a petal from the forest dragon demon known as Echidna, the sword that had belonged to the demon lord Modeus, along with several other artefacts from demons Dante himself had killed. This proved that Kingpin had been working to resurrect several demons, many of which Dante had killed. Suddenly Kingpin laughed. "You idiots! Vergil Sparda was only the beginning! This city will be burned to the ground with you in it!"

Response to reviews:

_To __**Mercwiththemouth:**__ Thank you for your support. I decided that Vergil could make for a dangerous ally as well as an enemy, but there is an even deadlier enemy about to appear. Can Vergil be trusted? Dante thinks he can, but maybe Dante cares about his brother too much to be an impartial judge._


	11. Heroes vs Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry, Spider Man or the Avengers.**

The Avengers stood silent for several minutes, none of them liking what Fisk had said. Fisk leaned forward, smirking at the large group of heroes. "I was unable to resurrect all of them, but there are more than enough to destroy this city, and the world!" Fisk began to say something else, but Thor struck him in the face again.

Nick Fury held up his hand. "In the end, we're just dealing with demons, so I suggest we fight them."  
In the distance, a large metal object, obviously some sort of storage device, appeared out of the water, opening up to release a swarm of large demons. Even from this distance, Dante recognised most of them.  
Vergil gripped Fisk by the collar, pulling him off balance. "Is that it? Or are there more?" For the first time, Kingpin seemed genuinely intimidated, as Vergil, unlike the other people there, was likely to kill Fisk if Fisk was rude to him. "That's it. There's no way you people could beat that army. I was even able to resurrect Argosax the Chaos, the most powerful demon ever, second only to Mundus himself. Your world is doomed." Suddenly, there was a burst of fire, and Ghost Rider stood on the deck of the carrier, stepping over to Fisk in an aggressive fashion. Dante felt the slightest tingle in his fingers as Ghost Rider went past him. Dante could usually sense the presence of another demon, as he had with Blade, but Ghost Rider was different. He felt more powerful, and more damaged, more volatile. Ghost Rider grabbed Fisk, picking him up. "Are they yours? All those demons are meant to be dead! And it's my job to clean them up!"  
Dante stepped forward. "Sounds good. There are quite a few of us here, and we can all fight. I say we go out and kick some demon ass!"

The Avengers agreed, wondering why no one had suggested it sooner. The Avengers charged out, attacking the demons. Spider Man swung along the side of a building, jumping down to land on the back of the snake-like demon Echidna. Peter started striking her with the Beowolf gauntlets, and they were damaging her plant-like scales, but not much. Echidna laughed as she shot seeds at Peter, which he dodged. "You're out of your league, boy! Nero failed to kill me, and Dante had to finish the job! There's no way a pathetic human like you can kill me!" Peter wrapped webs around Echidna's mouth, jumping onto her head. He slammed the gauntlets straight into her eyes, causing her to scream and charge into the air. Peter fell off Echidna, falling towards the ground. He fired a web line onto the wall of a building and swung to the roof of another building.

He took a quick look around at the battle to see how his friends were coping, watching as Dante used his sword to split Phantom's head in half. At the same time, Thor slammed his hammer on the head of the fire demon Berial, knocking the demon unconscious, Trish and Thor then used their combined lightning to fry both of Arius's demon secretaries, and Wolverine used his claws to dismember Bolverk the demon knight, who already sported wounds from bullets, presumably Deadpool's handiwork.

As the battle raged, Fisk and Fury watched from the carrier's deck. Suddenly, there was a flash of fire, and Ghost Rider stood on the deck again. "Something I simply have to do." Ghost Rider grabbed Fisk by the neck, glaring into his face. "Look into my eyes." Fisk screamed, with Fury turning his head away, not wanting to watch this. When Ghost Rider was done, Fisk fell to the deck, stiff as a board, his eyes resembling blackened coals. Ghost Rider mounted his motor cycle. "I didn't have orders to do that, I just couldn't resist."

Peter wrapped webs around Echidna, and Iron Man fired a series of missiles into the demon. Finally, Nero used the giant form of his arm to crush her like an insect. Griffon charged at them from the sky, but Ghost Rider's chain wrapped around his neck, pulling him to the ground.

Baal strode through the battle, throwing aside a man in a tight red outfit, stabbing the man as he threw him. He ignored the man's maniacal laughter, focusing on Dante. "Son of Sparda. I will destroy you this time! I will rule the demon world!" Baal started to charge at Dante, but there was a flash of blue, and Vergil stood between them, glaring at Baal. "You're the other one. Sparda's other son. The older one. I always wished I was able to fight not just your brother, but you as well. I never imagined it could ever happen. I will test your skills in a duel to the death!"  
Vergil rolled his eyes. "You are pathetic. It's no wonder Dante killed you." Baal reminded Vergil of himself when he was younger, and he didn't like that. Baal was just another fool seeking power, and Vergil had no intention of letting him get it. "Dante has to lead the Avengers in this fight. No one, not even Ghost Rider, knows more about fighting demons than Dante. He doesn't have time to waste on someone as meaningless as you."  
Baal charged at Vergil, morphing into his demonic form, swinging his two swords at Vergil. Vergil kept pace, easily moving with Baal's blows. Baal's anger increased rapidly, while Vergil remained calm. The swords struck together at incredible speeds, the two demons ruthlessly out for each other's blood.

Dante slammed his sword down on the skull of the demon that had destroyed Morris Island, killing it, before turning his attention to the next demon, which he recognised as a Gigapede. His blade sliced the Gigapede in half, and Dante turned towards the next demon, which he remembered killing on one of his less interesting jobs.

Ghost Rider dragged Griffon over to him with his chain, glaring into the bird-like demon's eyes. Griffon cried out as his soul was burned by Ghost Rider's hellfire. A few metres away, Wolverine slashed a Hell's Vanguard in half, moving on to the next enemy, a large scarecrow demon.

Vergil slashed straight through Baal's chest, slashing the demon lord in half, killing him instantly. Vergil then turned and faced his next opponent, a demon with large teeth and claws. A few metres to the side, Thor was crushing the head of a Blitz lightning demon with his hammer.

The war between the demons and the heroes carried on for several hours, before finally, Dante destroyed the demon leader, Argosax the Chaos, slashing off the mighty, near-ethereal demon lord's head. With Argosax destroyed, the remaining demons were then torn apart by the Avengers so rapidly it more resembled an extermination than a battle.


	12. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry, Spider Man, or the Avengers.**

Several weeks had passed since the war against the demons Fisk had resurrected. Most of the Avengers had been horrified when they saw what Ghost Rider had done to Fisk, but Dante and Vergil had sensed it the instant it had happened, and agreed completely with Ghost Rider's actions. Fisk was evil, and deserved his fate.

Thanks to Dante killing Argosax, the war had been over fairly quickly, and the injuries sustained by the heroes were minor. One of them was a stab wound to Deadpool's chest inflicted by Baal, which meant nothing to Deadpool, as he actually had a stronger healing factor even than Dante. Other injuries were sustained by other heroes, such as Captain America, whose face had been bruised badly by the demon known as Oranguerra. Oranguerra had later been destroyed by Thor. Black Widow had suffered acid burns on her shoulder inflicted by the Wish-Bringer, but the intervention of Iron Man had saved her from being killed by the acid, and Trish had ultimately put an end to the Wish-Bringer with her lightning. In short, only minor injuries, and no deaths.

In the time since then, Lucia had returned from her mission in Europe, and had joined the Avengers as soon as she knew who they were. As she had grown up in a strict warrior society which existed to protect the world, Lucia was most intrigued by the Avengers, and was eager to work with them. Fisk had been placed in the Vault, although there was little need after what Ghost Rider had done to him. Fisk's machine had been taken by SHIELD, and they would no doubt study it to discover any possible uses they might have for it.

Dante sat in the bar with Logan and Tony, each of them drinking Jack Daniels whiskey. Tony was already slightly drunk, but Wolverine and Dante were both completely unaffected, despite having each drunk enough whiskey to knock out a blue whale. However, Tony had made Dante promise that he wouldn't hang him outside a building again. The three friends ultimately left when Tony could no longer stay on his stool, falling onto the waitress's foot, passing out somewhere between the stool and the floor.

Peter sat at his apartment, preparing to go to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Peter opened the window, and Vergil stepped inside. "What's up? Need to borrow money to buy more hair gel?" Vergil wordlessly sat on Peter's bed, gesturing for Peter to sit at the desk. Peter decided he preferred to remain standing. Vergil, realising that his visit wasn't entirely welcome, got straight to the point. "Captain America just suggested that I join the Avengers, but Fury made it clear that he disapproves. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to join the Avengers. What do you think?"

Dante sat in his apartment, having dropped Tony home, leaving him in Pepper's capable hands, and then parted ways with Logan at the gates of Charles Xavier's mansion. There was a knock at the door, and the door opened in the same instant, the person outside not bothering to wait. Vergil stepped in, moving straight up to Dante, who still hadn't moved. "Dude, did you just break the door? It was locked, and now it's wide open, and you didn't unlock it. Doors aren't cheap, you know."  
Vergil sat down on the table directly in front of Dante, crushing an empty pizza box in the process. "I was invited by Captain America to join the Avengers, and I think I might accept. I made many mistakes when I was young, and I can overcome them now. I will make our father proud!"  
Dante shrugged. "Why don't you start by paying for the repair job on the door you just broke?"


End file.
